Just a dream
by vanessamatos
Summary: Após levar um tiro Alex Karev sonha com a mulher que ama Izzie Stevens.


Título: "Just a dream"

Autor:Nessa_ Matos

Ship: Alex/Izzie

Categoria: 7ª temporada/Songfic/Pov Alex

Classificação: Livre

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

OBS: Fic baseada na música do Nelly, Just a dream.

Essa fic é um presente para minha amiga secreta do fórum Fora de Séries, Miloca.

Resumo: Após levar um tiro Alex Karev sonha com a mulher que ama Izzie Stevens.

**Just a dream**

"_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream"_

A dor em meu peito era dilaceradora. Queimava a pele. Por meros segundos achei que havia transcendido a barreira entre esse mundo e os dos mortos, e finalmente havia me livrado da dor.

"_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement_

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair"_

Não da dor provocada por um tiro à queima roupa. Ou por ter presenciado a morte de amigos. Mas, a dor que não me abandonava nunca. Desde o momento em que ela partiu levando consigo meu coração.

"_My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right"_

Era um sonho? Mas, pareceu tão real. Podia quase tocá-la e sentia seu doce cheiro.

Ela me fez mudar, me mostrou meu lado sensível. Fez-me querer construir uma família. E depois me deixou.

"_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream"_

Quando retornou quis se redimir, mas algo havia se partido entre nós. Por mais que meu mundo girasse em torno do seu amor, não podia deixá-la me destruir de novo. Por que quando me deixou, depois de me fazer prometer uma vida ao seu lado, e amá-la eternamente, meu coração despedaçou.

"_When I be ridin man I swear _

_I see her face at every turn_

_Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn_

_And I just hope she notice _

_She the only one I yearn for_

_Oh I miss her when will I learn?"_

Nos braços de outra tentei lhe esquecer. Mas, a cada toque desejava seu corpo. A cada beijo era nela que pensava. Amava outra pensando em minha esposa, por mais que não fizesse mais sentido considera-me um homem casado.

_"__Didn't give her all my love_

_I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love _

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough"_

Quando a vida escapava por entre meus olhos. Era nela que pensava. O medo de nunca mais poder lhe dizer o quanto a amava, e o quanto a desejava me consumia. E quando a dor tornou-se insuportável lhe vi nitidamente em minha frente.

"_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cuz I was wrong"_

Estava tão linda. Seus olhos tão azuis e cativantes. Seus lindos lábios me chamavam. E a morte me pareceu tão perfeita. Sabia que era questão de tempo até poder me perder em seus braços. E nada mais no mundo importava naquele instante.

"_And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream"_

Podia ouvi-la sussurrando meu nome de forma cativante, como se fosse uma canção de ninar. Meus olhos pesados e minha cabeça latejavam. Meu peito queimava e meu corpo todo doía como se um trem tivesse me atropelado. Mas, sua voz era tão doce, e nada mais importava.

"_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone"_

Eu a amo. Nunca deixe de amá-la um minuto sequer. Desde quando meus olhos encontraram os delas, quando não passávamos de internos em busca da aceitação. Ela foi meu primeiro e único amor de verdade.

"_And you wish you could give them everything_

_I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone _

_And you wish you could give them everything"_

Mas, por que ela me deixou? Estava disposto a tudo para fazê-la feliz. Quando a tive quase morta em meus braços foi como se a vida tivesse perdido todo o sentido para mim. E agora que nossas vidas não são mais uma única, vivo como se nada mais importassem além do meu trabalho.

"_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream"_

Quis tanto me perder naquele instante. Mas, ao despertar percebi que tudo não passou de um sonho. Um lindo e belo sonho.

"_And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream"_

E agora que vi minha vida quase escapou de mim. Não vou permitir que nada mais me impeça de dizer o quanto a amo. Possa ser que viva anos até finalmente conseguir tê-la novamente em meus braços. Mas, somos almas gêmeas, e vou lutar até o fim pelo direito de lhe dizer nem que seja por uma última vez eu te amo.

**FIM**


End file.
